Love Life of a Dark Angel
by ScarletShadowz
Summary: This is just a story basically about Shadow having to choose between Blaze, Amy, and Rouge. Who he will pick? I have no clue. Read the story and find out! X3
1. Chapter 1

Shadow walked hastily through the dark ally. _I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to have done this!_ His mind was racing a million miles a minute as he thrust the hood of his dark gray cloak over his soft tender quills. "Why me?" He mumbled. Flicking his ear and jumping at trash cans falling. He was relieved to see it was just a stray cat. One with purple fur...Oh shit! Blaze was streaking towards him. His eyes widened in fear as he whipped around to see Amy stomping towards him. Her dress was tattered and drenched. _Shit... I'm fucked_. Shadow thought as he looked up to the sky and saw Rouge diving towards him. He ripped off the cloak. There was no more need for a disguise. Suddenly something rammed hard into his side and sent Shadow flying across the open clearing into a wall. He smacked against it and slid to the ground. As Shadow looked up he saw a blue hedgehog, fists and teeth clenched, marching towards him.

~~~~~~~~ A week earlier ~~~~~~

Shadow yawned and put his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed but he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Shadow?" A soft voice called. Shadow regretfully opened his eyes and saw Amy Rose standing in front of him. "Have you seen Sonic?" Her hands were clutched around a small pink handbag. Shadow shook his head. Amy grunted and stomped next to him and plopped carelessly on the bench Shadow was on. "That's it! This is the fifth time Sonic has ditched me!" She threw the bag down and began to pout. Shadow sat up straight and didn't look at her directly.

"If he always ditches you, then why do you still try with him?" Shadow asked. Amy gazed off into the distance.

"Because I love him. And I hope one day he will actually wake up and realize it." Her voice was full of sadness and depression. Shadow still didn't understand much about love. He bit his lip and wondered. "You know what love is right?" Amy asked. Shadow looked at the ground.

"Not really... No" Shadow heard Amy adjust in her seat.

Shadow looked over to see Amy staring at him. "Well... Would you like me to explain?" Shadow shook his head. He didn't feel like listening to her babble on about it. He already had a good enough knowing of it and Amy would make it more difficult for him to focus on what he needed to. Amy looked past him and her jaw dropped. Shadow followed her gaze to see Sonic walking hand in hand with Blaze.

"Hmph." Was all Shadow could muster up to say. Amy's eyes began to fill with tears and Shadow sat back on the bench and watched in amusement as Sonic froze. Amy got up, gave a glare to Sonic, mostly one of hurt, and stomped away in the opposite direction. Shadow chuckled darkly.

"You did it this time, Faker." Shadow sneered. Sonic glared at him then at Blaze then finally towards where Amy had stomped off.

"Shit..." He muttered. He folded his ears back and let Blazes hand go. Blaze sighed.

"Go clam her and tell her what is really going on." She instructed him and he reluctantly zoomed off. Shadow watched him go and Blaze came and sat down next to him. Shadow leaned back and closed his eyes.

"So. What did Faker do this -" He was cut off by Blaze.

"Will you stop calling him that! His name is Sonic." She gave a glare though he had his eyes closed.

Shadow let a slow growl rise in his throat.

"What? You gonna growl me to death?" She taunted him. Wrong move. Shadow snapped open his eyes, spun around and pinned Blaze down. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"No. That wouldn't kill you quick enough." He said coldly. Blaze was wide eyed and shivered in his grasp. Then she suddenly lit her paws on fire. Shadow squeezed her neck and Blaze stopped her fire and grasped his hands. She started choking and before Shadow could say anything he wanted to he herd fast footsteps coming towards him. Sonic. Shadow let her go and with a glance ran off.

**Well. I hope you like this! I will have more chapters coming soon and I intend on keeping up on it all. Leave reviews and comments please! Thank you. X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow stood up and took a breath. Knuckles growled. "Look what you did! The master emerald is missing a few pieces now!" the hotheaded echidna yelled. Shadow shrugged.

"Too ba-" Knuckles cut him off.

"TOO BAD MY ASS! Your gonna help me find them!" Shadow frowned.

"Or what?"

"I'll pulverize you!" Knuckles fumed. Shadow made a mock laugh and started walking off.

"Go ahead and try." HE muttered as he walked causally into the woods towards a city.

Shadow heard footsteps coming quick and towards him from the woods behind him. Shadow turned slowly around and saw Knuckles running straight for him, fist clenched and in the air poised for a strike. Knuckles opened his mouth and let out a roar as he brought his fist down in a powerful punch towards the ebony menace. "Hmph." Shadow dodged easily to the side and tripped the echidna. He smirked when it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The enraged look on the echidna's face slowly changed to a look of surprise as he missed the right hook and fell to the ground. He tumbled over three times before catching his footing again and charging at Shadow, full speed, taking more careful cautions at placing his feet. Shadow narrowed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings for a brief second before closing his eyes. When he opened them again knuckles was but a foot away. Shadow watched as a fist came down towards his face, still in a somewhat slow motion. Shadow expression was not readable, though secretly he was amused by the echidna's determination. In a split second Shadow had caught the fist, careful to avoid the two sharp knuckles on Knuckles' fist and kneed him in the gut, earning a yelp and small trickle of blood from his mouth. Shadow didn't stop then, he grabbed Knuckles by the thin red quill things that hung loosely from his head and picked him up, he regripped Knuckles by the throat. Knuckles look at Shadow with anger and fear. "You won't get away with this." The echidna growled, while trying to pry Shadows arm off of him. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Watch me." He said smoothly and codely. Shadow squeezed the throat until air was cut off, but not all the way. Knuckles squirmed and wriggled, clawing at Shadows arm and gasping for breath, his effort making a thick rasping sound. Knuckles' eye rolled back into his head and he went limp. Shadow released the body and skated away.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed that. I'll have another chapter soon. Thankz.**


	3. Chapter 3

*Three days later*

Sonic's P.O.V.

Sonic was baffled when he was told about Knuckles being in the hospital. They said he was lucky and he would have died had it not been for a mysterious caller. Knuckles was too weak to wake up yet and it would be another few days before he did. Sonic started asking around for info on the situation. No one knew.

Back to Shadow...

Shadow was at the peak of a mountain looking down onto a plain. Wind blew across it and ruffled the tall stems of grass. A voice startled him.

"I know what you did." It was Rouge. "I saw you hurt Knuckles." Her voice was smooth and in a way, lustful. Shadow crossed his arms casually.

"And?" He asked.

"Sonic. He's looking around trying to figure out who did it."

"What do I care?" Shadow asked again. Rouge sighed.

"All I'm saying is when word gets out that you did it, G.U.N. and pretty much all of Mobius is gonna be on your tail!" Rouge tried to explain. Shadow 'hmph'ed and turned his back to her.

"Than I'll just leave." Shadow said coldly. Rouge was at his side, looking out to the field also.

"And go where? Back to that old space station? Hibernate for another thousand years?" She was looking at him now, concern, grief and... was it love in her eyes? Shadow looked the other way. "Shadow, some people are actually thinking you're a good guy now and not a phsyco maniac that they thought you were when you came form ARK."

Shadow grunted, "So?" A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Shadow, some even have... feelings for you."

"I. Don't. Care." his voice was harsh and almost cracked. His eyes were closed and jaw clenched in an effort not to snap. The hand disappeared and the flutter of wings was heard. Rouge was in front of him now.

"Shadow, you need to let go of her. It's what she would want-"

Shadow snapped open his eyes and gave Rouge a dead stare.

"You don't know what she would have wanted! You didn't even know Maria! She was all I had. I'll never let her go." He ended in a growled and bolted off in a black flash.

Mkay! A cliffhanger! Can you hold on until next chapter? We'll see. Thankz for reading and please leave a review, suggestion, or comment. X3


End file.
